This relates to a method and apparatus which provides an integrated financial product package. This system is realized, in the preferred embodiment, when implemented on a real-time computer system, and accordingly will be described in such context. It will be understood, however, that the invention may be applied to numerous other contexts.
Secured lending against homes has been practiced for many years, and recently a host of new financial products has been introduced in an effort to make mortgage lending more attractive to financial institutions and to make housing more affordable to prospective homeowners. Despite the proliferation of new mortgage products in this intensely crowded and competitive area, prior practices have not been entirely successful in meeting the goals of both the mortgagor and the financial institutions. Moreover, products proliferation in the market for financial services has presented the consumer with a confusing array of choices without a convenient or mathematically correct means of selecting the best combination of financial services to realize the consumer's financial objectives.
Financial institutions have traditionally lent funds to individuals on a fully secured basis, with an interest rate greater than their own cost of funding the loan. In the last few years however, the financial industry has been deregulated and now it is possible for a variety of financial institutions and firms that market financial services (hereinafter referred to as "financial institutions") to sell an entire range of financial products. Thus, in addition to the traditional objectives of a mortgagee, many financial institutions now view mortgage lending as a vehicle to encourage the borrower to purchase one or more financial service products. Methods are needed, however, to facilitate the provision of such services.
From the point of view of the mortgagor, problems still remain with the relative inflexibility of the mortgage. The mortgagor is locked in to a payment schedule which typically extends over most of the years in which he is working.
The recently enacted Tax Reform Act of 1986 (TRA-86) has also affected the situation. While it eliminated many tax deductions and tax shelters, it provided for the continued deductibility of interest payments on mortgages up to the full amount of the cost of two homes and any improvements thereto. Moreover, certain insurance products, annuities, and pension plans continue to be attractive "tax-favored" investments under the new law.
Present mortgage practices, however, do not take advantage of deregulation of the financial services industry and the new tax laws and are not employed to offer the mortgagor a full range of financial services that would help him to maximize his financial return.